Peter and Caleb
by Fourthelove
Summary: Peter and Caleb grow a close friendship at Amity. Will they grow apart when Caleb finds out what Peter did in Dauntless? Find out why Peter did the terrible things he did & why Caleb is a traitor. The two get separated during the war and are blackmailed into doing betraying acts. Peter and Caleb's POV. Please review!
1. Friendship?

**Hi! So this is my first Fan Fic and Im sorry if my writing is terrible but I was waiting so long for a Peter/Caleb fic but there weren't a lot so I decided to write one. This was just a random idea I thought would be good to introduce the two. This could be just a one shot or I was hoping to continue it with enough reviews. I hope you like it. Sorry if it awful. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, VERONICA ROTH DOES**

Caleb walked outside to the apple orchard to find Peter eating a fallen apple. "How's your shoulder?" Caleb knew that Peter and Tris hated each other but his Abnegation self-took over.

"Oh you know, just a hole in my shoulder that hurts every time I move. What do you want Stiff? Or are you Erudite now?"

"I was just being polite," Caleb said. Abnegation would always be a part of him.

"But really, why are you talking to me when your sister would easily blow my brains?" Peter asks him this with suspicion in his voice.

Caleb stared at the stars in the sky as he said, "I didn't know my sister was in charge of me. Last time I checked I could do whatever I want. Who said I came to talk to you anyway? I've been coming here for the past three nights."

"Why?" Peter asked while taking a bite off his apple.

"To get away from these overly happy Amity. How can anyone be happy all the time? I mean, don't they know what's happening out there? All the lives that were taken?" His voice cracked on the last part of his sentence and quickly looked away from Peter before he started crying. Caleb came to the apple orchard for the past nights re thinking the past week, and everything he's lost. Its far enough from the building so no one could hear his sobbing. After about two hours he would head back to bed.

Peter stared at Caleb. Sure he was a stiff, but Peter felt bad for his losses. He had his sister left and some girl Suzanne who he obviously likes. The guy was broken and lonely. Something Peter can relate to. He always thought of himself as a terrible person, but he wished he wasn't. He puts on a show for everyone and lies so much that the lies became real. Caleb wasn't like Molly or Drew. Caleb can think for himself and probably wouldn't go along with any bullshit Peter plans out. He was his own person, and he certainly didn't need someone telling him what to do.

"Look Stiff, I mean Caleb. I'm sorry about your parents, honestly. I'd be crying like a baby right now if I were you. Just hang in there. " Peter was at a loss of words. That was most effort he's ever put into comforting someone, especially a stiff. Peter didn't think of him as just a stiff anymore.

"Well thanks for tip," he adds with a smile

"No problem. Well I'm off to get some beauty sleep."

"Well you sure need it," Caleb laughs interrupting him.

"As I was saying, goodnight Caleb."

Peter walked through the hall with a thought in his head, "Maybe stiffs are alright, well Caleb anyway. Ugh but not his sister, she must be adopted or something."

**Well I hope you kind of liked it. Sorry my writing was terrible, but it's my first fan fic. Review and let me know if you want more. Bye J**


	2. The peace serum

**Ok so I decided to continue another little one shot. Im trying to get better at this, it's really fun! Sorry for my terrible writing. I hope you like it and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

Peter set his tray down next to Marcus. He glanced over his shoulder to see Caleb and Tris sitting at a table near a window. He would have sat with him, but he can't stand being near Tris. He decided to listen to Marcus's dull voice about the Abnegation staying with the Amity for a refugee home. Marcus's deep blue eyes reminded him of Four's, that and his dark hair. Anyone could see they were related, but they were both so different.

Caleb was yapping happily about the Amity's water system. He had always been interested in anything and everything. He loved learning new things and reading about them for pure joy. He figured Tris was zoning him out but he needed to keep his mind occupied on something besides war. He remembered last night how Peter listened to him and talked with him through the night. He slightly frowned to himself wishing Tris would at least attempt to listen to him.

Four walked in shortly. "If I stay here any longer I think I'm going to punch someone and it won't be pretty."

Caleb smirked to himself when he saw Peter laughing at a bunch of other people in red and yellow with a horrid look on their faces.

Caleb mopped the hallways as a part of his deal to stay on the grounds. He saw Tris swaying in the hallway like a 5 year old. He was about to say something to her when she slammed the doors open to the outside world. He heard her call for Four so he figured she was fine.

Caleb opened a door on the second floor to find Peter nibbling on Amity bread. "Hey Caleb!" He shouted across the room waving like there was a crowd of people. Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Hey," he said with an unsure tone. "Man, you should try this bread. I mean it's a little green, but it tastes great! I'm not even mad! Have you ever noticed how blue the sky is?" He stares out the window watching the birds with fascination. "Uhh what wrong with you?" Caleb asked. "Me? What do you mean? I've never been better?" Peter says with a look of surprise on his face. "You're acting…strange. What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Well don't be mad at me, but I kind of had a fight with your sister." "Well, why did you have a fight with her?" Caleb asked. There was no point in fighting with Peter since he was talking about things like he is a child.

"I just wanted to see the hard drive. She asked me to give it to her and I wouldn't give it back so she hit me. I mean violence is just cruel you know? I should apologize later. Any who, we started fighting and they separated us. They gave me a whole bunch of bread because they gave Tris the serum and didn't have enough for me right now. Can you believe how nice they are? I mean look at all this bread! Why are you looking at me like that? Peter noticed Caleb's confused look. "Can I see a slice of that bread?" He asked. Peter handed it to him. Caleb walked out of the room staring at the slice. "Where are you going?" Peter called out.

Caleb assumed Peter was acting strange was because of the bread. He just had to figure out how.


	3. Doubts

**So I might me switching the POV throughout. Hope you like it and thanks for reading. Oh and thanks to slashingking for your kind review.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**Caleb's POV**

I sat at by the little creek I discovered the other day. I figured out that the reason the Amity are always so happy is because of this bread. I heard Four screaming about it down the hall to someone at a desk. I wish they injected him with that stuff. Maybe then he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time. Tris was acting crazier than Peter though. They must have given her too much. I wonder why they hate each other so much. Was it just some old competition?

**Back to third POV**

Caleb saw Peter outside and waved at him. Peter had an angered look on his face. "What's wrong princess?" Caleb asked while laughing. "These people are driving me insane," he said. "Maybe you should try some of their bread, I hear it's great!" Caleb laid on his back laughing at Peter's wide eyes. "Nah, I think I had enough," Peter smiles.

"Why do you and Tris hate each other? Caleb asked. The question caught Peter off guard but he knew this would come up some time. "Well, she's a stiff." Peter regretted saying that. "Well so am I," Caleb said. "Do you hate me too?" "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Peter said with sympathy in his eyes. "Well, in Dauntless not everyone makes it. I wanted to be number one so I could get a high position. I'm an awful person; I never thought I was a saint. I did horrible things with the wrong people. I regret things I've done and I can't take it back. I can't help it, it's who I am. Also, no offense but your sister can be obnoxiously annoying." Peter stared at the flowing water, hoping Caleb wouldn't ask any specific details.

"I'm sure you're not as awful as you think. I mean we all make mistakes and have our regrets. The past is the past, what can you do?" Caleb said.

"Oh but I am terrible. Ask your sister, no wait I have a bullet in my arm to justify that I am. What could you have possibly done anyways? No offenses but you are a stiff-I mean Abnegation." Peter corrected.

"I think I'll be faction less at the end of this war-" "Oh shut it Caleb those stiffs will welcome you back," Peter interrupts.

"I don't deserve it though," Caleb says staring at a frog sitting on a lily pad. "I regret leaving my family. It was selfish of me. I betrayed my parents, my faction. Now they're gone, all of them. I should have never left." "Don't start crying again Caleb." "I wasn't!" Caleb said frustrated.

"Look you left your faction. I can't blame you, who can be selfless 24/7? It's about you, not everyone else. They loved you and I'm sure they wouldn't admit it, but they would probably have been happy if you were. But you have to admit your timing wasn't right for Erudite. I mean who knew a war was going to happen? You have to think of yourself to you know." Caleb smiled remembering he said something like that to Tris the day before their choices were made. The thought of it makes his heart ache with sorrow.

Peter surprised himself with effort he put into someone else to make them feel better. Peter always believed if there were a faction opposite to Abnegation, his test would put him there. "You really aren't as bad as you say you are." Caleb said breaking through his thoughts.

**Peter's Pov**

Oh just wait until you find out what happened at the chasm. He would hate me. I actually do like Caleb. But the truth is too powerful to be caged.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I think I will keep them at Amity for a little while longer. I would love ideas and feedback. Thank you so much!**


	4. Trouble

**Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry they're short. I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

"Long time no see." Caleb looked up to a boy with curly hair. "Robert? How are you?" Caleb asked with a smile. Seeing Robert reminded Caleb of Abnegation. Robert was his friend but he was closer to his sister, Susan. "I'm alright, thank you. I heard about your parents and I'm so sorry," Robert said frowning. "My parents didn't make it did they?" Caleb looked at Robert with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Robert; I don't think they made it." Robert nodded taking in Caleb's words. It was quiet, but not awkward. "Have you seen Susan lately?" Robert asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, she's trying to be strong. I told her it was alright to mourn and to feel grief, that it isn't selfish." Caleb said. "I tried talking to her. I think she's mad at me for leaving, even though she would never say it. She's been keeping her distance." Robert explained. "So Tris is dating the guy, Four?" Robert asked. Robert always had a little crush on Tris growing up. When he asks the question, Caleb can't find a hint of jealously. Robert just wanted to change the subject of his family.

"Yeah she's with him. He's not so bad," Caleb admits. "It's not like she would listen to your opinion on him anyway," Robert jokes. Robert looks at his watch, "It's almost time for dinner, you coming?" "I'll catch up to you later." Robert leaves Caleb alone, and heads inside.

Caleb finds his way to a table. As he does, Tris runs inside screaming about Dauntless traitors coming.

**Caleb's POV**

We all run to our rooms to trade our grey clothes for bright yellow and red ones. As I head back gun shots are blaring. Four was fighting with a traitor. I saw someone aiming a gun at Tris. I quickly grabbed her gun and shot the man in the knee. I shot another man in the foot. I felt sick, like I might vomit. I aimed at place that wouldn't entirely kill. I saw Tris push Peter out of the way from a man pointing a gun at them. I quickly shot the back of his calf. Four escorted us out and told us to run for it. As I pulled Susan along, I forgot about Peter. It was too late to go back. I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him behind. I knew Tris and Four wouldn't even bother going back for someone they hated. Four started yelling at Tris for panicking. "Leave her alone!" I screamed at Four. "Give her a break." I couldn't blame Tris for panicking, you could always train for these things, but you will never know how you'll act until you have to face it.

We stepped on to a train with angered people pointing weapons at us. Oh great, just what we need. "Edward." Tris said greeting to a tall boy wearing an eye patch. How the hell did she know this guy? He must of failed initiation. All of a sudden Four speaks up. "My name is Tobias Eaton. I don't think you want to push me off this train."

They allow us to stay as long as we go with them. We arrive at a faction less safe house. I think I'm starting to miss the Amity compound as they push us through the door.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't a lot with Peter and Caleb. I think I have some ideas what to do with them. **


	5. On the run

**Thank you for your kind reviews! **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**Peter POV**

I was stunned that the stiff pushed me away from the gun aiming toward me. After that I saw them all dash out. Caleb left with them. I don't know why I'm mad that he left; maybe not mad, but hurt. Why should he take me with him anyways, it's not like I have a good reputation with Four and Tris anyways.

I froze when I saw Eric walk into the compound. He started towards me. "Well, well, well, look who's still alive and failed to guard the compound." I stared straight in his eyes as he spoke. "Look, fail me again and I will make sure you're dead. I have a job for you. If you refuse you'll just end up dying anyways. You are going to be working for the Erudite from now on."

What choice did I have? So I took the job. I followed Eric back to the truck outside the compound. I would have to hurt, maybe kill people. Even though Caleb thinks there is good inside me, there isn't.

**Caleb POV**

Faction less is not how I want to live. These people seem pretty content, but the conditions are terrible, and just disgusting. I felt bad for leaving Peter behind, but what choice did I have? I couldn't leave Susan and my sister. Also he doesn't get along well with Four and Tris. I'm sure he will go crazy with the Amity, but at least he will be safe.

Just when I was starting to like Four, this guy has more secrets than anyone I know. Turns out he is Marcus's son and his mom is alive! Not only that, but she is a faction less "leader." This came as a surprise to Tris too. I don't know why she even takes that crap, and forgives him so easily. Maybe that's not the problem. I mean they've only known each other for a month. How can they be in love in a month? I mean statistics show-I need to stop thinking like an Erudite.

Ugh we have to share food, and the same spoon! This is just plain disgusting! That Edward guy sure does talk a lot. I wonder what happened to his eye. Then he mentions dauntless initiation. "So did you fail initiation?" I asked, but maybe I shouldn't have. "Well, you see this I patch? Yeah well I got stabbed with a butter knife while I was asleep." He says cool. I gasped, "Who would do that?" "These two guys, but I'm sure it was all Peters' idea, and Drew just followed him." Peter, no not the Peter I know. No. "If it makes you feel better, Tris shot him in the arm back at the compound." Four says. "Good job Tris." Edward says. It was Peter. I can't believe it. I walked away to the restroom. I think I'm going to be sick.

**I know some of this didn't go on in the book, but oh well. Please review if you want more. Thanks. **


	6. Guilt

**I know this didn't exactly go on in the book. I just got this idea and started writing it out. Its midnight and I'm tired so I didn't get to review it. Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT **

**Peter's POV**

I walk with Eric inside the tall Erudite building. Two dauntless traitors are flanked at both of my sides. It's not like I was going to make a run for it, with their big guns and all.

"Wait here," Eric said pushing me into a small waiting room.

I look around the room to see a blue couch and a small round table.

On the table were a sandwich and a bottle of water.

I sat slowly on the couch. I froze when I saw a butter knife next to the sandwich; of course it was just there to cut the sandwich. Guilt filled my stomach. I pushed my plate memories of that day came flooding in.

**Flashback**

I decided to take a walk down the pit by myself. I wanted to be ranked number one, but I couldn't do that with Edward in the way. I had to work harder. I he hit me hard, I have to hit harder. He's quick but I have to be quicker. I needed to train after everyone was asleep.

I stunk out quickly out of the dorm room and made my way toward the pit. I took an unfamiliar hallway hoping no one would notice me. A cold hand rested on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric. I turned slowly facing him.

"I was uh, just heading to bed." I said a slight shake in my voice.

He stared in my eyes as if to say, _you suck at lying candor. _"Ok, I was going to practice new fighting moves on the punching bag." "Oh, I see someone wants to fight for that number one spot huh?" I nod. "Hmm, follow me." He said with a tone I didn't recognize.

Eric took me to his office. "Hmm Peter, so I was reviewing records of the aptitude tests and your test seemed to be inconclusive. It seems someone failed to dispose of this." He said to me.

I froze. I knew I was divergent. I knew it was dangerous if anyone found out. I heard they kill the divergent here. "Oh. Well what's the problem with it?" That's all I say; maybe if I play it dumb he will be easy on me.

"I think you know exactly what it means considering you have the aptitude for both dauntless and erudite. You're _divergent." _He slowly pronounces the word, watching my reaction.

I don't give in; I remain seated lifting an eyebrow.

"Look here kid. Over here we kill you kind of people. I would quit playing dumb unless you want to be pushed in front of the 10 o clock train." I could run, but I can't be faction less. I wouldn't survive. "Well are you going to kill me now?" I asked.

"I'll let you stay." He said. Relief filled through me.

"Unless," and it was gone in a second. "I have a task for you, Peter. If you refuse, your funeral will be held the next day, understood?" I hesitate, but nod slowly.

"Well, things have boring lately; we need to get a little drama into this compound. I'm bored you see and besides only about ten of you will make it. About a quarter of you don't belong here anyways." He hands me a butter knife. "I assume you want to be number one am I right? I can guarantee your records will be taken care of and you will not die soon Peter.

As long as you do as I say." I bite my lip. I am a coward. I'm selfish. "What do I have to do?"

**Tell me if you want me to do the scene with the butter knife. Please review! **


	7. Coward

**Sorry that these are short, but I'm busy with school work. Please review! Tell me what you think!**

** I do not own Divergent**

**Peter's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The bathrooms empty and one of the lights start flickering, signaling that it's almost out. My hand starts shaking around the butter knife. I grip harder on the handle. I can't do this. If I don't _he_ will kill me_. _Who am I? What happened to me? Is this even worth it? I slip a hand through my hair. "Goodbye," I whisper to my own reflection. The Peter in that reflection is about to disappear.

I walk towards the hallway that leads to the dorms. I slip through the door. _This is it. _I feel tears of frustration forming in my eyes. I fight them off. I look down at my knife and head over to Edward's bed. I stare at him. _Last chance to back out. _I hold the knife and stab him in the eye. I froze for a second and ran. Behind me I could hear screams of fear and pain. "Peter!" It was Drew. I don't dare to turn back.

I run as fast as I can out of the compound. _Where was I going? _I make my way down an empty road. I slow to a jog. I pull my sweatshirt half way to cover my face. I let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by my sweatshirt. I feel hot tears soak through. Everyone will know it was me. Drew was a fool to chase after me. Doesn't he know they will think he is a part of this attack? I kick at nothing. When I stuck that knife through his eye, I felt something die inside me. How am I supposed to show my face now?

About an hour later I head to Eric's office. He isn't there, but the door is unlocked. I decide to sit on the uncomfortable chair. I fight the urge to start crying again. Guilt fills my entire body; it's the only thing I feel.

Eric steps in with a smirk. "I didn't think you had it in you." _Me either. _I just stared through his cold eyes. "Well I suppose you can stay alive, _for now."_ "For now?!" I repeat, anger boiling inside me. "We had a deal!" "Don't forget who you're talking to." He says slowly. "You said you would throw away my record!" "True. But if I recall, I still know how dangerous you are, _divergent. _You proved that tonight." He said. "You blackmailed me!" I'm starting to get really tired of his bullshit right now. "You're safe for now Peter, now I think it's time you go back to your dorm." I wish I could slap that sly look right off his face.

"Peter did you do it? Drew asked me in the hall. I don't answer, by his expression he already knows the answer. "Why?" He asked. "Because Eric's blackmailing me! That's why!" I screamed. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on Drew; he had nothing to do with this. "What's he blackmailing you with, Peter?" "Well damn Drew! If I just told you so easily what it is, do you think I would be having this problem?" I screamed. "Calm down ok. Edwards gone and so is Myra." "Are they faction less now?" He nods. Great not only am I the guy to stab someone in the eye; but now I'm the reason two people are faction less for something that they could have been prepped for. There is so much built in me that I think I might explode; I wish I did so this pain could fade.

**Flashback over**

** "**Peter, if you could make you way to Janine's office that would be great." I don't know who this guard is, but I just want to punch him in his face. What does Janine what with me anyways? Does she know I'm _divergent_? I gulp.


	8. Plans

**I had to whip out my book for the dialogue part ha. Please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. Veronica Roth does.**

**Caleb's POV**

I rinse my mouth trying to get the taste of bile out of my mouth. Still feeling sick, I take a deep breath. I stare in the broken mirror. The bottoms of my eyes are a deep shade of purple and I look like I haven't slept in a week. That's because I haven't. I probably average to four hours a night.

I can't believe what everyone was talking about. Peter stabbing that guy Edward. I've always been trying to tell Peter that he wasn't actually a bad guy. Maybe I was wrong. All for a number one ranking? There must have been some reason. I hope there was. I just can't imagine Peter doing something like that. I know he gets into fights and stuff, but stabbing someone? No. Then again how well did I know him? I should just let it go anyways. It's not like I'll be seeing him around here.

I cannot take it here any longer. The faction less are horrible. I figure that Evelyn is their leader. Who is she anyways thinking she's powerful and unstoppable? She's nothing but dirt at the bottom of my shoes. To think that Four or is it Tobias? Whatever his name is; is her son. This whole thing they've got going on here is bullshit. I was just about to walk out when I heard two distinct voices talking.

"The Divergent, we're documenting the Divergent." I froze. How can they- Four's voice answers the question I was thinking.

"Before the stimulation attack, part of the Abnegation aid effort involved testing the factionless for a certain genetic anomaly. Sometimes that testing involved re administering the aptitude test. Sometimes it was more complicated than that. They explained that we might have the highest Divergent population in the city." Evelyn said.

"Why," Four was about to ask something but was cut off.

"Why would the factionless have a high Divergent population? Those who can't confine themselves to a certain way of thinking would most likely leave a faction or fail initiation, right?" Evelyn explains. "The Erudite are looking for manpower and they know they can't control the Divergent. Using the Dauntless is just temporary."

I was thinking over everything they said. The information sinking in me. I stopped paying attention to the conversation when it turned to personal information. Then something catches my ears again. "We want to stop the Erudite. Once we get rid of them, there's not much stopping us from controlling the government ourselves." Not possible. Right?

Four refused to take over with her. Smart.

"We want to get rid of the factions." Evelyn says. Get rid of them?

"It's going to involve a lot of destruction, taking over." She says. _Destruction_. My hand finds my shirt gripping, around the pain in my heart. Destruction is the reason my parents are gone. This war.

"In order to do this we need the Duantless's help. They have the weapons and combat experience. You could help the gap between us." She says. Say no Four, say no.

"Do you think I'm important there? I'm not. I'm just someone who isn't afraid of much."

"I'm suggesting you become important. Think about it. The door is always open." I hear her walking away. I peak out to see Four heading to sleep.

The factionless want to take over. To destroy the factions. Evelyn wants to rule. How many lives will be at stake? This isn't right. No it isn't.

**Please keep reviewing if you want more. I wont update again until I get at least 15. Please do! Thank you to those who did! Also, how do you feel about the flashback scenes?**


	9. Did I make the right choice?

***PLEASE READ***

**Just got 15 reviews! As promised here is the next chapter. If more people review I'll try to make my chapters longer like this one. I need know what everyone thinks; remember even if you don't have an account you can still review as a guest.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

I waited an extra ten minutes to make sure Four had fallen asleep now. I get up slowly from the dingy tile and make my way to the door. I walk out and make my way to a thin blanket on the floor.

I notice Tris is awake. She hadn't even glanced at me.

I followed her eyes to the clear, dark sky.

I figured she heard Evelyn and Four's conversation.

Hmm, I wonder how she feels about that. Maybe she doesn't know her boyfriend at all by the looks of it. I've tried talking to her but she just pushes me away. She sticks with Four and I bet she confides in him. She hasn't even bothered to ask me how I am. Though the answer is clear what I'm feeling. I just feel like I'm losing my sister. Maybe I already have.

I wake up the next morning and head to the restroom. I wake up earlier than everyone else. No one is in the room so I quickly undress. I take my shirt and soak it in water and pour soap on it.

I work the cloth into lather and quickly wash myself. I would kill to use a real shower now. I rinse the soap out of the cloth and quickly wash around my body.

I grab a towel and look around them. I sigh with relief noting the shelf of clothes. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Only shirts in my size are blue and gray.

**Flashback**

_Choosing Day. _

Today is the day.

My decision has been made.

I walk down the steps quietly to join my family at the table. I can tell Tris is leaving, I always knew she would. This isn't the life for her. Neither for me. My dad thinks that his selfless son will decide to stay.

My parents know Tris will be going, to where, who knows? I stare up at my dad who is reading the newspaper and my mom who is smiling at him. Then I look at Tris who is looking down at her eggs. I stare long and hard at everyone, no doubt this will be the last time I'll see them like this.

I hop out of the shower and put on my gray slacks. I head down to the door and wait. We take the bus and then head the ceremony. We have to take the stairs as the Abnegation always does. We find the Abnegation section and I begin to find my seat. I don't dare to turn to look at my father. He doesn't doubt that my choice will be Abnegation.

My mother on the other hand, I think she just wants me to be happy. My heart aches with the choice I will make.

Robert goes up next. He holds his bloody hand over the Amity soil. I hear a few gasps in the crowd. I don't know what the big deal is; he's going from selfless to kindness, that's not dramatic at all. Besides I'm the last to judge on decision making.

"Caleb Prior," Marcus's deep voice calls from the stage.

I start to make my way up the walkway. He hands me a knife and I take it.

I stare down at the knife and quickly slit my palm. I feel a slight sting but my thoughts are elsewhere. I stand next the Abnegation stones. Then swiftly, I drip my blood into the Erudite bowl; my blood turned the water red. I hear noise and gasps all around the ceremony. That's already two who left Abnegation. I stand next to the Erudite. I take a quick glance at my parents.

My mom's eyes follow Beatrice up the stage while my father's eyes are glued to his shoes. I disappointed my father. I betrayed my family and faction.

What happens next is a shock. Eh well not a total shock but still. I always knew Tris planned on leaving but never would I have thought it would be Dauntless. Will she even survive initiation?

That's three people who left Abnegation so far. This looks horrible for my faction…well my old faction. I chose a faction over blood.

**Flashback over**

I shake my head to get out of my daze. I picked up the gray shirt and pulled in over my head.

I also slipped on a pair of yellow shorts, it looks ridiculous. I walk out of the restroom and slip down the hall. I see that everyone is starting to wake up. I grab a jar of peanut butter and sit down next to Susan.

"Good morning," I tell her as she wakes up. "Good morning," she says back; I catch a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few," she says. She got up and headed to the restrooms. There are no spoons around so I just use my hands to eat the peanut butter.

Susan makes her makes her way back to me. I'll admit it; I always had a thing for her. If I stayed in Abnegation I'm sure I would have asked her to marry me. I offer her the jar, "Just use your hands," I smile sadly.

"Thank you," she says always so polite.

"So are you going to head over and stay at candor?" I ask. "Um, no. There is a faction less safe house full of Abnegation. My faction needs me. I should go and be with them." She's strong even if she doesn't know it.

"I'll take you there," I offer. "Oh, you don't have to," she says. "I'd feel better knowing you were safe." I say to her; looking her in the eyes. She blushes, "Thanks," she says; sounding more relieved than polite.

**Please, please, please review! Please at least get me to 18 for the next chapter. I can see a lot of people viewing it from the same places so please review! I just finished the next chapter, get me up to 18 reviews and i'll post it right away. Just 3 more reviews I know its annoying but please.**


	10. New Job

**Well I decided on Peter's POV. It feels natural writing in his POV, is that bad? Ha I mean it's easy for me to get in his head. I love how he's a sarcastic ass. I apologize for the profanity that may occur ahead. **

**I do not own Divergent! I wish I did.**

"Hello Peter, I hear you're great at following orders and you are handy with a gun. Even _knives_," Jeanine says. I don't know if she knows what I did or if it was just an innocent coincidence.

"I need you as a guard for Erudite; do you think you can handle that?" She asks me. Be a guard or die? Hmm decisions, decisions. I'll just go with being a guard.

"I'm up for it." I say. Maybe if I can convince her that I'm all up for war and crap, she won't bother thinking twice about me; about my divergence. "Good," she simply says and waves her hand to the door. "Send him to Kyle." She says dismissively.

Kyle shows me this room where they keep all the guns and there is a shooting practice target, weird. "See which gun works best for you," he says. I pick up a light hand gun and begin to shoot. It's weird holding a gun outside initiation. _"What does holding a gun have anything to do with bravery?_ I remember asking that during initiation; I also remember getting a gun pointed to my head by big, scary Four.

**Flashback**

Why is everyone up so early? Thank goodness I'm getting my own room tomorrow. I scanned the room noticing everyone moving in a zombie like way. "Hello!" I waved my hand in front of Will's face. No emotions. They all stared walking, so I followed them.

I felt a hand pull me aside. _Eric_. "I've a job for you, _Divergent. _I need you to guard the Pit. Oh, wipe that confused look off your face. There is a war going on at the moment. I'm sure you're pleased.

The Abnegation sector is going down as we speak. Hundreds are being killed. There is dangerous information and if it is revealed bad things will happen. Your job is to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I swear if you fail I will personally kill you. Understood?" I nod. I wonder how wonderful my life would be if it weren't for this stupid divergence.

He trusts a gun into my hand and pushes me toward the hall that leads me to the Pit. Shaken and startled I make my way to the Pit. Why can't he get someone else to do his dirty work?

**Flashback over**

Kyle leads me to my temporary apartment. Alone at last. I open to a small room. The walls are a light blue there's a small window with a view of a pond. I see a small desk with a chair, the spinney kind, my favorite. There's a small bed with a blue blanket. I notice a blue jacket with a note.

_While you are on duty as a guard it is mandatory that you wear this jacket to show your new loyalty to Erudite. You will start tomorrow at 8pm. _

- _Kyle_

I snort, new loyalty? I'm just trying to save my ass. This whole building can go up in flames and I wouldn't give a shit. The night shift? Oh joy.

I head down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I grab a burger and fries. I notice a can that say Coke on it; I wonder what kind of drink that is.

I decide to take my food back to my room rather than sit with the other traitors; there all older than me anyways. The hallway is empty and completely silent. The smell of clean lemon rises from the tiles.

I tried this coke drink and it wasn't bad. The fizz kind of surprised me. I guess they have fizzy drinks and dauntless has the best chocolate cake ever.

I've spent a lot of time alone. Well, sure I was surrounded by a handful of people but no one that I would actually consider a close friend. Drew and Molly were ok but they just kind of followed me around. Caleb though, he wasn't afraid to speak his own mind. He was a pretty cool guy.

Too bad we walk different paths. I wonder where he's at anyways; I hope he's alright. It's not like he would stick around with me if he knew what I did. What I _had_ to do.

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but oh well. Keep reviewing please. Maybe Peter and Caleb will have an encounter next chapter. Keep on reviewing please if you want to find out. Thank you to those who did.**


	11. Face to Face

**Sorry I took a while to update. I just kind of lost motivation for writing this story. Half of it deleted so I had to rewrite it. This is the longest chapter I have written so enjoy. Please review as always.**

**Caleb's POV**

"Hey Tris, I need to talk to you about something. Susan's going to stay back with the Abnegation and I'm going with her to make sure she'll be okay.

You should come; I'm sure the Abnegation would welcome you back," I tell her. I don't want to leave her, but I don't think she really needs me. If she did, she's never shown it.

I turn around and head toward Susan. We'll leave in ten minutes I just have to get a few things."

I grab a small bag with strings; when you pull them together the bag shuts, plus it's light. I don't know what I'm doing or if what I'm thinking is a good idea.

I walk back to the restroom and stuff a blue sweatshirt, a blue shirt and a light gray one into the bag. I make sure the gray is sticking a little out of the bag.

I sneak my way down the hall and rip off a map of factionless houses; partly so I know where to take Susan and for other reasons. I memorize the route quickly so Susan won't ask question.

I roll it up and stuff it in my bag. I casually walk back to Susan. "Ready?" I ask with a smile. "Ready," she says.

I bid my goodbyes to Tris and we head our separate ways. The Abnegation safe house is just past Erudite heads quarters. I make small talk along the way. "Are you coming back to Abnegation?" she asks me.

Honestly I don't think it matters anymore with this war. To stop her from worrying, "If they'll take me back." I say. "Of course they'll take you back," she replies. The truth is I don't want to go back.

We make our way past the Erudite building. I liked it there. I always love learning new things; unfortunately some people gives us-them a bad reputation.

It's almost sunset; the air is growing colder. I notice Susan shiver so I slip off my jacket and hand it to her. "Oh that ok," She says with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks. "Take it, I'm fine," I hand it to her and she takes it. We make our way down an abandoned ally and spot the Abnegation safe house.

The place is a little packed. I see Marcus is still alive. _I wonder if Peter is. _Then I shake my head remembering what he did to Edward. Susan should be safe here.

Marcus announces he will be going to Candor with some Abnegation. "I think I'm going to head to Candor with," I say to her. She looks a little disappointed but then quickly hides it.

"I'll walk you out," she says.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she smiles shyly. "It was nothing really," I tell her. What she does next surprises me. She presses her lips to mine and gives me a quick kiss; although it seemed like a while. "Bye Caleb," she waves and walks back in the safe house. _Wow_ is all I can think.

**Peter's POV**

_I hate it here. _The people here suck. It's boring. I'm getting blackmailed again and on top of that I have to be a guard. Ugh. I need to get away from here. "Hey Matt, I'm going to take a walk down the street."

I don't wait for a response.

I start walking to down the bridge, far from the building.

That's when I see _him. _Caleb_._ I noticed a group of stiffs ahead of him. He was trailing far behind. "Hey," I say, surprised to see him. He squints his eyes slightly then they widen.

I notice him staring down at me. Then I remembered the gun in my hand. "You're a guard for Erudite," he states. "Yeah," I say. What else am I supposed to say to him? "Why are you alone?" I ask.

"It's not really tour business is it? He says. "Tone down the attitude," I said. What's up with him? He starts to walk past me. "You know I thought you were different. When you said you were a terrible person I thought you just had some self-esteem issues. It's clear you do have some serious issues." He say angered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask. "Oh it's perfectly clear who you are. You're a guard here now and I heard you stabbed a guy in the eye and caused him to be factionless!Actually the guy told me himself, yeah Edward I think it was. All to get ahead, huh? And to save your own ass. You are as terrible they said.

I don't want to be wasting my time talking to you anyways." He spits these harsh words at me. He has no idea why I had to do them.

I grab the back of his shirt and push him against the wall. He looks stunned by my actions. "Look here, you have no idea why I did those things. It wasn't so I could rank first and be in the lead. I was black mailed into those things and yes maybe I am a coward for listening; but I didn't want to be killed, ok?" I practically scream at him. His eyes are wide and he's speechless. Good. "Hey Peter, what are you doing back there?"

It was one of the guards calling for me back. If they found Caleb, who knows what they would do to him. I shove Caleb toward the opposite of the building. "You better get out of here and fast." He isn't moving so I shove him so hard he almost falls on his face. "Go!" He sprints away and out of sight.

I convinced the other guards that I was just talking to myself; they're convinced I'm a lunatic. Caleb knows what I did. I told him I was black mailed; did he believe me? Why would he though.

**Caleb's POV**

I don't know what to think about Peter right now. I'm thankful for the fact that he let me run; rather than turning me in. He should have with what I said to him.

Maybe he wasn't lying back there or maybe he was. I'm not sure. I run after the group to catch up. Nobody seemed to notice what went on back there; if they did, they didn't mention it.

It's getting pretty dark and Candor is pretty far ahead. I would suggest a train but I don't think they would make it on. Marcus tells us to rest and that we should make it to Candor in the morning.

**Next morning**

The Candor does not put us on any truth serum. Why would they when they know Abnegation would never do something so selfish, such as lying.

"Caleb?" Someone comes attacking me with hug. "Tris! Hey. What happened to your face?" Her face looks swollen like she's been in a fight.

"Eric, he attacked Candor, with other traitors. I'm ok so there's no reason to worry. Why is he here?" She addresses Marcus. "He led some of us here to Candor. Him being the only leader for Abnegation; he felt it was his duty being here." I inform her.

"Peter isn't with him is he" She asks. "No, he's where you'd expect him to be." I said. "I knew he was a traitor. Siding with Erudite." I frown slightly at this.

_"Look here, you have no idea why I did those things! It wasn't so I could rank first and be in the lead. I was black mailed into those things and yes maybe I am a coward for listening; but I didn't want to be killed, ok?" _

Was he just saying that or was he really forced into that stuff? Why would anyone be forced to do those things? I need answers fast.

**How was this chapter?** **Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I just quickly looked over it. Do any of you have a tumblr? I'll follow you all back if you have one. **


	12. Look who it is

**I am so mad about the Divergent movie casting! All the actors are so old. The guy playing Four is 28, by the time they film the second movie he will be 30! I don't like the guys playing Peter and Caleb they are way too old. I am so beyond pissed. Also Molly has been cast. Hope you enjoy the chapter on a lighter note.**

"So you're her brother?" Lynn said. "I guess we know who got the good genes. My eyes widen; Tris laughs when she looks at me. "When do you have to get back?" Tris asks, nudging my elbow.

"Soon," I say. "I don't want anyone to worry."

"I didn't realize Susan had changed her name to 'Anyone'" "Ha-ha," I say making a face. I wasn't exactly used to this brother/sister teasing.

"Is Susan another Erudite defector?" says Lynn. "No, she was our neighbor when we were kids. She's Abnegation," Tris explains.

"And you're involved with her?" Lynn asks me. "Don't you think that's kind of a stupid move? I mean, when all this is over, you'll be in different factions." Wow, this girl doesn't know when to shut it.

"Lynn, shut up, will you?" Mar says to her. Thank you.

I notice Tris staring at the Erudite. "I can't go back to Erudite any more than _they_ can. When this is over, I won't have a faction." I say.

I like Erudite. Not the bad ones there obviously; I don't think they should all be labeled badly. I loved to learn and read. For me it was great. Until this war broke out.

"You can go sit with them," Tris says gesturing toward the Erudite. "I don't know them; I was only there for a month, rember?" I wasn't looking for an answer.

Uriah drops his tray on the table, looking mad. "I overheard someone talking about Eric's interrogation in the lunch line. Apparently he knew almost nothing about Jeanine's plan."

"What?" Lynn asks.

"I'm not surprised." Everyone stares at me. "What?" I ask. "Isn't it obvious? It would be stupid to confine your entire plan to one person. It's smarter to give bits of information to each person working with you. That way if you are betrayed there isn't really a loss.

"Oh," says Uriah.

"I heard the Candor made ice cream," say Marlene.

"I feel better already," says Lynn.

"We had good cake," Tris tells me.

"We had fizzy drinks," I say.

"Ah, but did you have a ledge overlooking an underground river?" Says Marlene, wiggling her eyebrows. "Or a room where you faced all your nightmares at one time?

"No," I say, "and to be honest, I'm ok with that.

"Sissy," Marlene sings.

"A room where you face all your nightmares at one time? How does that work? I asked Mar, which she launched into detail. Everyone groaned around us.

I told Tris I was going back to check on Abnegation. She assumes it's for Susan. She can think whatever she wants, but Abnegation is not where I'm going.

I step out into the light pink sky. I take the road to the left and continue down. A slight weight is hanging on my shoulders; it's not the bag. Maybe what I'm doing is pretty stupid, like really dumb. I really shouldn't go back, but I need answers.

I hear a train whistle signaling its almost near. I figure it would be a lot faster than to travel on foot. I've only done this twice. I start to sprit ahead as the train draws near.

I grab the handle on the railing and grab on. I panicked when I couldn't quite lift myself into the cart. I managed to get in without a scratch.

The sun had set and it's a clear dark sky.

The bright stars are twinkling. This would be relaxing if there wasn't a war going on. My stop is almost coming and I start to get up. I jump off the train; I feel a jolt of shock flow up my body. My ankle burns.

"Ahh," I groan. I slowly get up. Maybe this is a sign that my idea is as dumb as I thought it was. I limp my way down the bridge, it hurts badly.

I stand in front of the tall erudite building, a gun is pointing at me and the person holding it is the one I've been waiting to see.

**Sorry I took a while to update but I lost motive to write. Please please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 16

AL, WILL, AND EDWARD HAVE BEEN CAST!

Christian Madsen IS AL

Ben-Lloyd Hughes IS WILL

Ben Lamb IS EDWARD

I dont really like the casting, I just think the actors are way too old. What do you guys think?


	14. Well I guess this is over

I think I'm done writing this story. No one even seems interested in it anymore anyways. By the way to the anon thinking im judging the actors on looks, I'm not. I just said that I think their age range is too high. So anyways I'm done here. Thanks to those who actually had something kind to say about my story.


	15. Chapter 15

I was thinking I might not quit this story. I do like writing it but I need to know if you guys want me to continue, because i'm not sure yet. I did start writing the next chapter so let me know if you want it.


	16. News

Guys! Allegiant is the title for the next book! The cover for it is supposed to come out next month apparently Also Uriah will not be cast for the first movie. They said he might be for the second movie but not the first. Uriah is my favorite though so I don't know.


	17. Long time no see

***PLEASE READ!**

**I kind of left you guys on a cliff hanger but here it is. I'm nit sure if I'll continue. Please let me know if you want me to. I can't know unless you guys tell me. You can review even if you don't have an account. Sorry for constantly asking for reviews but I just want to know if you like this story. Thank you.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Peter?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here, yes it's me," he says. "Why are you here? I thought you went somewhere safe. This place is the worst to be at right now. "

He's got a point there. "Well back there when you said I misjudged you about the Edward thing, I wanted to hear your story," I said.

He stared at me hard for a minute. "You came all the way over here to hear my side of the story? Even though there's this whole war thing going on, you came here? Damn stiff you are really stupid," he had a teasing tone to his voice.

"Yeah, maybe I am," I said. I just remembered the pain in my ankle. I winced.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just hurt my ankle when I jumped off the train here," I said. Peter raised his eyebrows looking impressed. "I'm a little shocked at your attempt Caleb," he laughed. "You might want to get some ice on that," he adds.

"Let me just pull it out of my back pocket," I said with a straight face.

"Well I guess I could get you some," He says.

"Or I could just come in," I add. I pull out the blue sweatshirt from my bag and hold it up. "Again, I'm impressed," he smiles.

I take off my shirt and throw it in my bag. I then pull my blue hoodie on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If they catch you Caleb-" I cut him off, "I'll be fine. I shouldn't be here long anyways."

"Hold on," He pulls a comb out of his hair. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He pulls the comb toward my hair and starts brushing it. He then puts the comb back in his back pocket. "What?" He asks.

"Why did you just brush my hair?" I ask.

"Well your hair looks like crap. You can't just walk in with your 'I just jumped out of a train' hair,' you should thank me for making you look pretty again," he says while heading towards the building.

This guy is getting weirder every time I see him.

We casually walk in the building. The less attention had drawn the better. I try hiding my limp, ignoring the pain.

Everyone if focused on their computers. Their eyes are locked on the screen and their hands typing rapidly. Peter takes a turn down to the elevators. We wait a moment for the doors to open and slip through. I'm not really used to elevators; in abnegation we always took the stairs.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"To my temporary place," he says.

The doors slide open and we walk out. Heading down the hall we take several turns. Peter stops in front of the door and slides a key through the lock.

The open door reveals a small apartment. There's a bed against the wall, a small couch and a window with a nice view.

For a second I imagined this apartment being mine. If I had passed initiation and there was no war going on of course.

Is it bad that I do wish this place were mine?

"Thirsty?" Peter asks from the small fridge.

"Water's fine," I answer.

"Oh come on, have a beer," he says while handing me a bottle.

He grabs the rest of the bottles of beer and tucks them in my bag.

"Let's head up to the roof just to make sure no one can hear us." He says as he heads out.

The elevator ride was pretty quick. We step out into the chilly night. We sit on the hard floor; Peter starts to drink his beer. "You going to drink or what?" He asks gesturing to my capped bottle. I pop the cap open and take a sip. It burns my throat slightly but I don't mind.

The starry night is so dreamy that I loose thought in everything. If only I could stay laying here forever.

"So why are you a guard here anyways?" I ask while staring at the stars.

"Well, I was kind of forced into it," he says.

"What do you mean?" I prop my elbow up facing him.

"It's complicated."

"Try me," I say.

"Well let's just say I have this big secret that no one can know about. Something that is considered dangerous and if people find out what you are, they kill you," he say coldly.

"Let me take a wild guess," I lower my voice into a whisper, "Your divergent aren't you?"

**See I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story but we'll see. If you are willing to stick with my story tell me in the reviews and I just might stick to this story. I've been so busy with school. Only 5 days left but the last 3 days are finals. I'll definitely try writing soon. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if it sucks but I haven't written this in a while.**


End file.
